


how to spend a day off

by candidshot



Series: counting moments [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, jealous!Chairman, times drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec and Magnus spending a typical day off together doing things like; Magnus giving Alec a pedicure and Alec blow drying Magnus's hair.Or in other words, 5 times Chairman gets jealous of Alec taking Magnus’s attention... and the 1 time Magnus gets a tad bit jealous of Chairman.





	how to spend a day off

**_How to Spend a Day Off;_ **

Well, first they wake up and together make a simple breakfast of eggs, toasts and some bacon. There’s hardly any talking but surprisingly, they work perfectly in sync as if they’d been doing this for years since the very beginning - Magnus on coffee duty while Alec is on the stove.

Chairman waits alongside the newspapers on the table.

And in the same comfortable silence, they eat breakfast while flipping through the newspaper dropping a few comments here and there. In time, one of them clears the table.

They then move their quiet party to the balcony for after tea. Their chairs pushed close together and just like that, still with a newspaper or a laptop in hand - Chairman usually in Magnus’s lap - they pass the morning like a happily-ever-after sorta story.

\---

By afternoon, things get a bit restless.

Magnus is in the mood for some beauty care and although Alec could care less, he can’t win against Magnus’s need to titivate. So not surprising, Magnus opts to give Alec a pedicure - cutting Alec’s toenails and scrubbing his feet then massaging them before applying clear nail polish. Because according to Magnus, Alec’s face can’t be his only pretty thing. Besides, any chance Magnus gets to pamper Alec is gladly taken… and Alec gladly accepts.

When Magnus is done with Alec and is ready for some cuddling as reward, Chairman very skillfully slides in between them facing Magnus, paws out meowing and wanting attention.

And he’s so damn cute going about it.

So of course, Magnus has to spoil him too.

\--

Without doing much all day, they eat lunch leaving Alec to roll across the floor, his belly too full. So Magnus joins him on the carpet, resting Alec’s head in his lap. Alec is groaning and rubbing his belly while Magnus laughs at him for being a glutton. But Magnus feels any discomfort Alec does so to ease Alec’s uneasiness, he does his best to make Alec comfortable by cleaning his ears.

At first, Alec is all giggly at the ticklish feel of the cotton swab dabbling in his ears, but soon, Magnus has him relaxed and near falling into sleep.

But of course, out of nowhere Chairman hops up on Alec’s face waking him.

\--

Then just as the sun is going down they go out walking. There’s nothing really to see but just being able to spend a day off together uninterrupted is a bliss almost worth giving up a kidney for. So they’re using the opportunity of the dark to hold hands and steal kisses and chat about everything except the shadow hunting and warlock world… just for today, they’re two ordinary lovers with a cat that had sneakily followed them out of the loft.

And Chairman doesn’t’ stop meowing until Magnus picks him up.

\--

When they return home they again eat, supper this time and then have a shower together. Sometime after, Alec is blowing drying Magnus’s hair.

“I like that hairstyle you had with purple highlights”, Alec suddenly says, “it was very sassy”.

Magnus laughs, “and this look? Is it too plain for you?”

Alec tilts his boyfriend’s head backwards so he could see his face, “I’m 100% sure you could wear a brown bag over this head of yours and I would still love it and think you're the world's no.1 beautiful/gorgeous”.

Magnus laughs again, louder this time. “Me? A paper bag over my head? Never going to happen”.

“My point is…”, Alec tells, bending over and kissing Magnus on his nose, “I’ll love you anyhow, bae”.

At this, Magnus turns around on his knees to face Alec, “I do too”.

“You love yourself anyhow too?”

“No… I mean, yes… No! I mean, I love you too, Alexander. I love you anyhow too”.

Alec is laughing like happiness is his best gift, “Magnus…”

“Yes troublemaker?”

“Kiss me”.

Smiling with pleasure at Alec’s suddenness, Magnus purrs, reaching up with Alec reaching down to meet his mouth, but just as they’re about to touch lips, Chairman jumps between them, meowing and scratching as if he’s the most innocent little critter.

They pull apart laughing, blowing cat hair from their mouths.

Magnus takes Chairman into a cuddle. Alec too, reaches over petting his furry coat and in time, he walks over and settles himself in Alec's lap - leaving Magnus a tad bit jealous.

Such are days off in the Lightwood-Bane household.

 

_\---_

_magnus x alec x chairman[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
